


Too Much To Drink

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Multi, drunk, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: What happens when the pack crashes the 5-year reunion for Scott and Stiles' year?Thiam Centric





	Too Much To Drink

**Author's Note:**

> this is just crack
> 
> not betad or edited
> 
> just for funzies

"Shshshshsh! There they are!" Theo hissed at the noisemakers in the back of his truck.

"Do we get out?" asked Nolan a quiet giggle still in his throat.

"Not yet," warned Liam. "Wait till they get inside."

Scott and Malia were walking up the steps with Stiles and Lydia walking up behind them. Everyone could tell they were laughing with each other, excited to see each other and maybe anxious about returning to Beacon Hills High School. "Dang," Theo mumbled. "I haven't been inside since the remodel."

"It's pretty nice," said Alec from the back seat. "There's like a quart yard in the middle of it. The only thing that they didn't completely change was the lockerroom and the library. They just updated them. Apparently too much has happened in those places and it would be a shame if they were demolished. Whatever that means."

"I can't believe I haven't been in high school for four years," Liam said looking at the unfamiliar building. "It feels like yesterday."

Theo let out a sigh looking at the building almost anxiously. "I was supposed to graduate with their class."

"Is this gonna be awkward?" asked Liam sensitively.

Theo shrugged. "I mean, Isaac is gonna be here too so I guess I won't be the only one that didn't finish with Scott and them. Besides, we're doing this as a pack to surprise Scott. I don't think people are even going to remember me or that fact that I just disappeared in the middle of senior year."

"I suppose," Liam said unlocking his door as Derek and Mason pulled up simultaniously. "Let's go."

* * *

 

As soon as they all walked in they were met with a very prim and propper lady telling them to find their name tags but they very stubbornly ignored her walking right into the new gym. Most of them were overwhelmed by the newly remodeled school building but in a good way.

Stiles and Scott had their backs to them as he talked with an old friend. Isaac tapped Scott's shoulder and Scott did a double take before he spotted his entire pack just waiting there for him. "Oh my go-" Scott covered his mouth. "Guys, you're not supposed to be here." He didn't care though because he started by hugging Isaac. "I haven't seen you in forever."

After that, there was tons of hugging. Even Stiles and Theo hugged which was not expected by anyone. Beacon Hills didn't have very large graduating classes so having the extra people there actually livened it up a bit. While Scott and Isaac chatted it up about what they've been up to, Malia and Stiles snuck over to the snack table. "Did you bring it?" Stiles asked Malia slyly.

"Of course I brought it. Why would I forget?"

"I don't know," said Stiles. "I just brought my own in case you forgot."

"Brought what?" Theo asked startling them.

"Shshshshs!" Stiles hissed. "Don't give it away, you idiot!"

Theo leaned in as Malia pulled a canteen out of her purse and stiles pulled a bigger one out of his jacket. Theo grinned. "Is it laced with wolfsbane?" They both nodded. "Yes!"

"Don't tell Scott," said Stiles and Malia at the same time. "He'd kill us both."

"Only if I get the first glass," Theo bargained.

"Deal," they said.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, most of the pack was drunk off their asses. Must've been a little too much wolfsbane. Derek and Scott sat at a table arm wrestling. Alec fell asleep on Derek's shoulder because he's a lightweight. Isaac caught on that the punch was spiked and didn't drink any so he sat next to the arm wrestler sober just to make sure they didn't somehow end up killing each other. He guessed he'd have to drive Derek home that night.

Mason and Corey were sitting in a giant bean bag near the karaoke stage with an unconscious Nolan inbetween then, just drunkenly cuddling as they watched along with the rest of the alumni in the gym, the two idiots on stage.

The Kareoke stage wasn't a hit until people started getting drunk. After about four other people had done it, Liam hopped on the stage and sang Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Who knew Liam Dunbar could sing and dance like someone from the 80s?

With the next song, Liam made Theo get on the stage with him and sing the next one. Ten songs later and they were still up there when the song came on. Mason let out a loud "Yaaaaaas!"

"Now I've..." Theo his bestest baratone voice he could acheive while being drunk and stupid. "...had the time of my life." Liam was dramatically twirling around on the stage before he stumbled into Theo who messed up his line. "...nanana owe it all to-"

"I've had!" Liam belted out in his best saprano. "The time of my life and I owe it all to yooooooouuuuu!" Liam's voice cracked really bad before he stumbled again only for Theo to catch him and hold him like they were ready to dance.

Once they started Dancing Liam got confused. "Why are you tangoing?"

"I only know how to tango," Theo said as they pranced around the stage like a bunch of drunk idoits... because they were. Liam just went along with it until they got to the chorus and he got dizzy and sat down. Theo sat down too and rested his head on Liam's shoudler looking exhausted as they both sang the chorus into the microphones.

By now Derek and Scott had both made there way over to watch the show that Liam and Theo were putting on. Scott clapped his hands and cheered when Liam grabbed Theo's face and sang to him dramatically. Liam got excited and tried to do an exciting dance move with his arm and ended up throwing his microphone off stage. "Ooops."

"Isso kay, lil wolf," Theo mumbled. "You can share with me." There were small coos from the audience that neither of them noticed.

Liam stood up to dance again dragging Theo with him but they both toppled over and fell off of the stage. "OK. OK. I think it's time to let someone else do the kareoke for the night. Theo sat up from the gym floor rubbing his neck. "I forgot that people were watching us."

"We saw everything, Theo," Lydia informed him as she helped him stand on his feet.

"Everything?" he asked.

"All of it."

"Woooooow."

"How about that, huh?" Stiles said to Scott. They weren't nearly as hammered at Liam and Theo were but they were buzzed. "Two best friends just singing their hearts out together."

Scott winced at Stiles. "I don't know, Stiles. I think there might be a little more to them than just best friends."

"Why? Like what? Why would you say that?"

Scott pointed to the other side of the room where Liam and Theo had reconnected near the exit. Theo had another glass of punch in his hand and the other was pressed against the wall he had Liam pressed up against. No one could tell when was being said but it had Liam blushing and smiling like an idiot.

"Oh..." said Stiles monotonely.

Then Liam and Theo rushed out of the room down the hall towards the lockerrooms.

"Oh!" Stiles said more dramatically. "What are they doing?"

"You know what?" said Scott. "I really don't want to find out by following them so if you do you're on you own dude."

"I don't want to find out," Stiles scoffed. "Why would I do that?" Scott walked away to find someone else to chat with and Stiles looked at the exit again where Mason and Corey were wandering the same directiong that Liam and Theo had. He quickly ran to catch up with them. "Guys! What're you doing? I you chasing Liam and Theo?"

"Shshshshsh!" Mason hissed grabbing Stiles' hand before Corey turned them invisible. "We've been waiting for them to get together for four years. Of course, we're following them."

When they approached the boy's lockerroom all they heard was wretching echo against the walls. "I certainly hope that not the sounds of them shackin' it up in there cause that's nasty."

* * *

 

Liam threw up in the toilet while Theo rubbed his back. "See, pup? I told you that having one more drink would make you sick but do you ever listen to me? Nope."

"I felt fine just a minute ago," Liam claimed before he vomited again.

"Well, you got vomit on my favorite boots. I'm not happy about this," Theo said with a disgusted face.

Liam groaned. "I don't feel good. I want to go home."

"You're not getting puke all over my car again," said Theo pointing a finger at him.

"OK," said Liam. "I'll finish puking and then we'll go home."

"Fine," said Theo. "Expect we're stuck here because neither of us can drive."

Liam stood up and walked out of the stall while Theo pulled out his phone trying to think of someone that could drive them home. "Maybe Isaac can dri-" Theo turned around to find a naked Liam getting into the showers. He stared confused for a minute before someone barged in the door. "Oh, hey, Stiles," Theo said nonchalantly.

"Why did you let him use the shower?!" Stiles practically yelled.

"I didn't!" Theo yelled back. "He was throwing up one minute and then the next he was naked."

"Liam! Get out of the shower! Derek is gonna drive you guys home!" Stiles shouted before the sound of wretching echoed in the showers again. "Ew!"

* * *

 

"Oh, Lyd," Malia said snatching away the punch. "You can't have that. You should just stick to the water."

"What?" she asked. "Why can't I have it?"

"Cause it's spiked," Malia warned in a tiny whisper. "And Stiles told me about the baby." Malia winked as if she were being subtle and Lydia's jaw dropped.

"You know?"

Malia got this big smile on her face before she hugged Lydia and squeezed her tight. "I'm so excited for you two! They better get your looks and your smarts."

Derek was seen carrying alec over his shoulder as he left with Liam and Theo to drive them all home. Nolan chased after him begging to go with because he didn't want to smother by Mason and Corey any longer. So now half of the pack was already gone. Mason asked Isaac to drive him and Corey home since they were both wasted.

The remaining pack stayed there for a few more hours but agreed to meet with everyone the next day.

* * *

 

"What the hell happened last night," is all Theo heard as he jolted awake.

"What?" he mumbled confused trying to place himself. He looked around and found a familiar head of hair. "Hm?" His arms were wrapped tightly around his torso and there was a head burried in his chest.

"I don't remember what happened," Liam pouted.

Theo couldn't either. "I think we were drunk."

"Of course, we were stupid idiot."

"Are you naked?" asked Theo.

"...yes."

"Did we-"

"Yes," Liam mumbled into his chest.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, OK? I don't want to talk about it-"

"OK," Theo said. "It's all good. No worries." He basically snuggled into Liam's shoudler and nipped at it with his teeth.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't really have anyting to lose anymore so I don't see why not," said Theo. "And I was hoping it would help me remember some of what happened."

"What like... you want me to job your memory?" Liam said hesitantly looking up at Theo. Their hangovers were already starting ot wear off with their healing factors.

Theo nodded. "Precisely."

* * *

 

"Why are they so late?" asked Malia. "I thought they were gonna be here when everyone else was."

Lydia had a knowing look on their face. "I guess you didn't see their posts on instagram last night then."

"What?" was just about everyone's responce to that. They were all waiting at the McCall house for Liam and Theo to show up so they could eat.

Lydia pulled up her phone and showed them the video they'd posted from when they got home. Liam and Theo were in bed, naked for all they could tell, hugging and kissing like it was their honeymoon. "Yuck!" Stiles claimed from the other side of the table.

"There's more," said Lydia as it when to the next post. "Apparently, they think they're engaged or something." The post had them kissing again, the caption saying 'For better or for worse.'

"Aw," Mason cooed. "That's actually kind of cute."

"The worst part is that they were so drunk they probably don't even remember that they posted that," explained Lydia.

* * *

 

Liam and Theo showed up at the same time both still looking a bit exhausted and hungover. "Hey, sorry we're late," said Theo. "We were sleeping off hangovers."

Liam didn't even say hi. He just sat down and started eating. The whole meal was farely quiet while everyone not-so-subtly stared at Liam and Theo. Theo was very uncomfortable but Liam hardly noticed since he was so distracted by food. Theo went to take a bite but put his fork back down when he felt all those eyes. He elbows Liam.

Liam looked up. "What?" He looked around the table seeing all those eyes on them. "What did we do?"

Scott and Lydia looked at each other. "OK. We'll just rip off the band-aid. Give me your phones."

"No," said Liam nervously. Theo handed over both of the phones confusing the boy at why he had both phones.

Lydia showed them the videos that had been posted on Theo's and Liam's Instagrams and they were appalled. Here they were thinking they could just keep it all a secret but they'd posted it on social media. Liam turned beat red and slammed his head against the table. "This isn't happening."

Theo's eyes were wide when he snatched their phones back and immediately started deleting the posts. Liam was about to say more when Theo grabbed his arm and pulled him into a separate room. "There's more in our galleries," said Theo.

"...what?"

"Well, we wanted to remember what happened so..."

 


End file.
